the babysitters
by M3GAN
Summary: two college boys (Treize and Milliardo) are caught up in babbysitting for the scientists. guess who the five little kids are...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam wing or any characters.  
  
Milliardo and Treize are eighteen and the gundam boys are about six.  
  
Treize knocked on the door of the rather large house for the third time. He was accompanied by his good friend Milliardo. A couple days ago, Treize received a call from Dr J about a babysitting job. He accepted, being out of work because he was fired from Safeway for being late so often. Of course he came from a rich family, his dad wanted him to learn what it was like working. Dr J said there were five young children and he could bring a friend to help if he wanted, Milliardo of course.  
  
"are you sure this is the right house?" Milliardo asks. He looks in the window and doesn't see anyone through the white curtain.  
  
Treize looks at the numbers written on his hand "125 Ermine Bay. Yea, this is it," they hear foot steps and voices inside. Treize glances over at Milliardo, who shrugs and moves to open the door.  
  
It's unlocked. They step inside the doorway and look around at the clean living room and kitchen.  
  
"hello?" Milliardo calls walking further in.  
  
At the foot of a staircase leading to an upper floor, they see a small boy with emerald green eyes and hair that stylishly fell over half of his face. The boy notices them and smiles "hey Duo! They found the door!" he calls up the stairs.  
  
Heavy, clumsy steps come thundering down the stares and over the railing, another boys head pops into view. His large violet eyes staring at them, and his long braid dangling over the railing. He grins at them.  
  
"uh. you must be Duo?" Treize asks. He was told by Dr J the names of the boys and he tried his best to memorize them.  
  
The boy shakes his head swinging his braid "nope, I'm Quatre".  
  
"But he called you Duo" Treize says, pointing at the first little boy.  
  
"no, THIS is Duo," 'Quatre' says, his head disappearing and then he returns with a third boy.  
  
The kid has messy brown hair and a very serious expression on his face.  
  
"you're Duo?" Treize asks.  
  
'Duo' nods.  
  
"and who are you?" Treize asks the boy with the uni-bang, whom has been silent the whole time.  
  
"I'm Wufei" he simply replies.  
  
"okay." Treize looks at Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo notices a note on the kitchen table. He calls Treize over to see it "we had to leave a little early, but the kids have already eaten supper. So If they say they're hungry don't believe them. Absolutely NO bedtime snacking for any of them either. Bedtime is at 9:00pm sharp. Just let them sleep in their clothes. And there are a couple movies sitting on the TV for them to watch whenever... We should be back tomorrow at 7:00am. And feed the cat-- her food is in the cupboard under the kitchen sink."  
  
Then sloppily scratched on the bottom of the note, in pen is 'fed tem supe'.  
  
Milliardo laughs.  
  
Treize feels a small tugging on his left shirt sleeve. He looks down and sees an adorable little blonde boy staring up at him with startlingly blue eyes "are you Treize?" the boy asks.  
  
"yes, and who are you?" Treize asks.  
  
"Quatre".  
  
Milliardo butts in "wait, but I thought that other little kid was Quatre!".  
  
"that was Duo" Quatre informs "can we watch a movie?".  
  
"uh, sure!" Treize says, letting Quatre lead him out of the kitchen and to the living room. He grabs the two movies sitting on the TV, out of the boys' reach and hands them to Quatre to decide. Quatre hands him one movie 'The Emperors New Groove'.  
  
After catching all five boys and sitting them down, the movie begins. "I'm hungry!" Duo announces.  
  
"no you're not." Milliardo sighs, annoyed.  
  
"how would you know?" .  
  
"You already ate supper" Treize says.  
  
"can we have a snack?" Trowa asks.  
  
"no. J said 'no snacks'" Treize says.  
  
"yea, he says that, but he never MEANS it!" Duo argues.  
  
"Duo." Milliardo growls. "Don't argue".  
  
"I'm Quatre!" Duo yells.  
  
"no, you're Duo" Milliardo says, a headache creeping up on him "Quatre told me. That's Trowa, not Wufei. And you're Heero.".  
  
All the kids turn and glare at the little blonde "Quatre, you SUCK!" Duo yells, slamming his fist down on Quatre's lap beside him making the smaller boy yelp.  
  
Quatre gets up and runs over to Milliardo and Treize and squeezes himself in between the two.  
  
"guys, be nice" Treize says, looking up at Duo from Quatre.  
  
"I'm HUNGRYYYY!!!" Duo whines.  
  
"Duo, no" Treize says.  
  
Milliardo notices the little boy, Heero, glaring at him angrily ".what?".  
  
"you guys suck." Heero growls, crossing his arms.  
  
"yea! This is Our house, not yours! We should be able to eat whenever we want to!," Duo yells standing up and walking proudly towards the kitchen.  
  
Wufei slams his small fist down on the coffee table in front of him "We don't have to take this!," then joins Duo in the kitchen, followed by Trowa and Heero seconds later.  
  
After watching the angry parade, Milliardo looks horrified at Treize "what did you drag me into?!".  
  
Treize ignores Milliardo and walks into the kitchen.  
  
After making a deal with the four boys to keep the peace, Treize decided to let them eat some leftover craft dinner that was in the fridge. So they took turns spooning out cold craft dinner from a pot while they continued watching the movie.  
  
Milliardo leans over and whispers over to Treize "ya know, Noin doesn't live far from here. And she said she's got Midii Une over there tonight," he says with a smile.  
  
"you think we should?" Treize says, returning his smile "now? Or wait till the kids are asleep?".  
  
"well they'll probably tell J. and the girls are most likely drunk. ah what the hell.," Milliardo pulls out his cell phone and dials.  
  
Quatre watches him "who 'r you calling?," he blinks.  
  
"a couple friends of ours," Milliardo says and hushes any further questions when a feminine voice is heard in the other line.  
  
"sup, Noin?," Milliardo says.  
  
"Milliardo! Midii, it's Milliardo!" she says away from the phone "where are you?".  
  
"Treize and myself are looking after a few little kids for those scientists, not far from your place.".  
  
"cool, just a sec," Milliardo hears her voice muffled slightly "he says they're babysitting a few blocks from here, he's with Treize!" more muffled talking he can't make out "Midii wants to talk to Treize," she announces.  
  
"okay," Milliardo hands the phone to Treize "it's Midii" he says.  
  
Treize takes the phone "Midii?".  
  
"Treize! Hi!," she squeals.  
  
"are you drunk?," Treize laughs.  
  
"maybe just a little.," she giggles.  
  
He hears a 'thud' in the background, then an "I'm okay!," from Noin.  
  
"she's okay!," Midii announces to him.  
  
Treize looks over at Milliardo, who heard, and gives him a thumbs up "she's okay!".  
  
Milliardo laughs. He gets up and walks towards the bathroom down the hall "be right back..".  
  
"listen, you guys wanna come over?" Treize asks.  
  
"I don't think we can. We don't have a ride and I'm too lazy to walk," she says.  
  
"aww. not even for me?," Treize tries to sound sad and pathetic.  
  
"nope," she laughs.  
  
"hey!".  
  
"heh, I'm just kidding," she says.  
  
Wufei yawns "what other movie did we get?".  
  
"Mortal Combat," Duo answers him.  
  
"lets watch that," Heero says getting up and taking the other movie to the VCR.  
  
Quatre watches him "hey, what are you-- HEERO!".  
  
"shadup, Quatre.," Duo says picking up the remote and fast forwarding through the previews.  
  
"but. that movie wasn't done!" Quatre whines picking up the case 'The Emperors New Groove' was in.  
  
"so? It was gay anyways.," Wufei says and sits back, waiting for the new show to start.  
  
"but I liked it!" Quatre says, with tears streaming down his pale face.  
  
They ignore him.  
  
"hold on," Treize puts his hand on the receiver of the phone to muffle their voices. He looks at the boys "what are you doing?".  
  
"we just changed the movie and Quatre's being a little wanker," Duo says casually.  
  
Treize rolls his eyes "put the other movie back in, Quatre wasn't done watching it".  
  
"no!," Duo whines.  
  
"Duo! Go change the movies back!" Treize yells.  
  
"I don't wanna! You can't make me!" Duo says, crossing his arms.  
  
Milliardo re-enters the living room. He looks at the TV "hey what happened to the Emperors New Groove?".  
  
"they're not letting me watch it!," Quatre cries.  
  
"guys.," Milliardo says looking at Duo "that's not nice".  
  
"I DON'T CARE!," Duo yells at the top of his lungs.  
  
"that's it! I've had enough of you, Duo! Get to your room!," Milliardo says pointing to the stairs.  
  
"screw that!," Duo says crossing his arms over his chest angrily.  
  
"Duo!".  
  
Duo ignores him.  
  
Milliardo walks over to where Duo's sitting and hoists him to his feet by the arms and escorts him to his room. They stay up there for a while doing who knows what (not that. sick ppl).  
  
When Quatres movie's done, they watch the credits roll by. "okay, NOW we can watch the other movie," Treize says.  
  
"finally," Wufei mumbles, switching the tapes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Onto chapter two. and hopefully that'll rap it up.  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


	2. run away!

Chapter two; The Babysitters  
  
I don't own Gundam wing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Milliardo walks down the stares "is he ALWAYSE like this?," he asks.  
  
"pretty much.," Heero answers.  
  
From upstairs, they hear a loud 'THUD. THUD. THUD.THUD..'. Milliardo spins around and goes back up the stares "I told him to be quiet!".  
  
In Duo's room, Duo is lying on his bed kicking the wall, just finishing a large cookie. Before he picks up a second cookie, Milliardo throws the door open "shutup!". Milliardo sees the cookie in the boys hand "hey! Where did you get that?! J said NO snacks!".  
  
Duo smiles "he doesn't have to know.".  
  
"give it here!," Milliardo holds out his hand.  
  
Duo jumps off the bed and runs to the other side of the room.  
  
"Duo!" Milliardo says, getting very frustrated "Gimme the cookie!".  
  
Duo shakes his head and slowly raises the cookie to his mouth.  
  
Miliardo glares.  
  
Duo sticks the cookie in his open mouth, then pulls it out teasingly, grinning.  
  
"give it!".  
  
Duo slowly licks the cookie.  
  
"Duo. don't you DARE eat that!," Milliardo warns, slowly moving forward.  
  
Duo's grin widens and he sticks the cookie in is mouth again, threatening to bite down.  
  
Milliardo loses his patience with the boy and makes a run for him.  
  
Duo stuffs the cookie into his mouth and runs through Milliardos legs and out the door into the hallway.  
  
"damn it! I hate little kids!," Milliardo growls as he chases after the braided boy.  
  
Duo turns into the bathroom and locks the door.  
  
Milliardo slams his fists on the door angrily "Duo! get out here! You're going to be in SO much trouble when Mr. J gets home!,".  
  
"LA LA LA LA!! CAN'T HEAR YOU!," Duo sings from inside the bathroom.  
  
"DUO!!".  
  
Treize hears Milliardo yelling upstairs "what on earth.?,".  
  
"uh-oh.," the small blonde sinks into the couch even more, seeing as he hates violence.  
  
Treize follows the sound upstairs where he sees his friend in front of the bathroom "Milliardo, what's going on?," he asks.  
  
Milliardo turns to him, his icy blue eyes filled with rage "that little brat locked himself in the bathroom!".  
  
Treize knocks on the door more mannerly "Duo? Why are you in the bathroom?".  
  
"." no answer.  
  
"Duo?," he asks again.  
  
".".  
  
Downstairs, where the boys are practically absorbed into the movie, Duo walks in the back door "sup?'.  
  
They look at him puzzled "How'd you get away?," Heero asks.  
  
"the window, then I just jumped onto the shed," Duo laughs and takes a seat between Trowa and Heero.  
  
"uh. where's Treize and his friend?," Qautre asks.  
  
"oh, they're upstairs, they have me locked in the bathroom," Duo says casually.  
  
Wufei and Trowa laugh and high-five Duo.  
  
Milliardo follows Treize down the stairs "he'll eventually come out an- DUO!," he yells when they see the braided boy sitting on the couch smiling sheepishly.  
  
Treize grows fire in his eyes as he stomps towards Duo, pinches his ear, and drags him off to bed. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei laugh at him and he is taken away, yelping.  
  
"hey, blonde! The movie's over and were bored!," Wufei announces.  
  
Milliardo looks at his watch "it's ten to nine, it wouldn't hurt to go to bed early. Come on," he says, gesturing towards the staircase leading to their bedrooms.  
  
The boys share glances with each other ".SCATTER!," Heero commands.  
  
On cue, all the boys, minus Quatre, take off in different directions.  
  
Milliardo sighs "thank you, Heero.".  
  
Treize walks back down the stares "hey, where did the little kids go?," he asks looking at the couch with the little blonde still sitting there obediently.  
  
Milliardo shrugs.  
  
Treize stares at him ".you.. Man! You should never be allowed to have kids!".  
  
Milliardo laughs.  
  
At the back door they hear one of the boys voices saying "Millie! Come here Millie! .good girl! Aaaaw! Who's a good girl?!," in a baby-ish voice.  
  
All of a sudden, running down the hallway with the three boys behind it is a big, and I mean BIG, white dog with shaggy fur. It trots down the short hallway and jumps up on Treize. After being pushed off, it spots Quatre in the corner, smiling at it.  
  
Quatre stands up and opens his arms "Millie!," he calls.  
  
The dog bounds happily towards the small boy and glomps him, knocking him onto the living room carpet and begins licking his face mercilessly. The other three boys pounce on the dog, hugging it lovingly and petting it.  
  
Milliardo and Treize exchange confused glances. "who's dog is that?" Treize asks, as if expecting Milliardo to know.  
  
"I don't know! J said they had a cat, which I'm yet to see, but not a dog!".  
  
Treize turns to the kids "is this dog yours?".  
  
"nah, she's a stray," Quatre says, petting the dogs neck.  
  
"then why's she in the house?!," Milliardo asks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Hey look, I was wrong, Its not done yet! But chapter three WILL for SURE finish the story!  
  
Please review! Its not that hard! Just click down there V V V , see it??? 


	3. go to bed!

The Babysitters Chapter 3  
  
I don't own gundam wing  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Leading the dog down the hall by the scruff of its neck, Treize takes Millie outside and closes the door "now boys, go to bed. It's 9:00". From behind him, he hears the door open again and the dog runs past him down the hall and up the stairs, "what the-?".  
  
After finally catching the dog and putting her back outside, the boys are in bed. Milliardo is standing at the door ready to turn off the lights.  
  
"Milardo?," Quatre asks.  
  
Milliardo looks at Quatre at the.. Sound of his name "yea?".  
  
"can you get me a glass of water, please?".  
  
"sure. . .," Milliardo says walking away into the hallway. When he reaches the kitchen, he sees Trowa sitting at the table all alone, petting the cat, which is sitting on his lap. "Trowa, go to bed. . . .," Milliardo says annoyed as he searches through the cupboards to find the one with the cups.  
  
"I will. . .," Trowa says with a hint of evil in his voice, "but first, lets play a little game. . . .,".  
  
Milliardo rolls his eyes as he fill a cup with water "what do you want to play?".  
  
Trowa smiles evilly, staring at the older boy's back "fire the babysitter,".  
  
Milliardo smiles. He turns around to take the glass to Quatre and on the way put Trowa to bed "no thanks, get to bed," he puts his hand on Trowa's back and pushes him off the chair and towards the hallway.  
  
Trowa gasps and clamps a hand over the place where Milliardo touched him. He looks horrified at Milliardo ". . . oooooow!. . . .".  
  
Milliardo glares, "go! Come on!".  
  
Trowa backs away crying "no! you'll hurt me again!".  
  
Just entering the house with blankets and pillows from their car, the first thing Treize sees is Milliardo standing a few feet away from screaming Trowa whom is lying on the ground pounding his fists ". . . what the hell? Milliardo! What did you do!?".  
  
"nothing!," Milliardo argues "he just started crying!".  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M TELLING ON YOU!!!!!!!," Trowa screams pointing at Milliardo.  
  
"but I di-," Milliardo is cut off.  
  
"and J's gonna call the cops and they're gonna tell your dads and you'll get in trouble and you'll never baby-sit again!!!!," Trowa threatens.  
  
Treize rolls his eyes "good to know..," he picks up Trowa and carries him upstairs.  
  
Milliardo follows him with Quatre's water. He hands the young blonde his drink and when he's done half of it, sets it on the night stand.  
  
"can you get me a drink too?," Wufei asks.  
  
"fine..," Milliardo sighs heading back downstairs.  
  
"me too?," Heero adds from where he slept on the bunk above Wufei.  
  
"me three!!," Duo shouts on the top of the bunk opposite of Wufei and Heeros'.  
  
Milliardo, now very annoyed, goes downstairs.  
  
The boys laugh.  
  
"Trowa! Go to bed!," Treize yells at the little boy whom is crying his eyes out.  
  
"no! I can't sleep now!".  
  
Treize rolls his eyes "Fine, you don't have to sleep, just go cry in bed".  
  
Milliardo re enters the boys' room with three glasses of water. He hands them out.  
  
"can I have milk?" Wufei asks.  
  
"NO!".  
  
Trowa laughs and high-fives Wufei.  
  
"uum. Treize? I can't sleep in this shirt, its too itchy." duo announces, pulling at the chest of his black sweater.  
  
Treize sighs. As Milliardo leaves, Treize begins searching through the dresser beside Quatre' bed "I hope you don't mind if Duo sleeps in one of your shirts, Quatre. Do you?".  
  
"nope." Quatre says sleepily from where he lay on his bed.  
  
Treize pulls out a light green Ninja Turtles T-shirt and hands it to Duo, whom is now shirtless.  
  
Duo looks at the shirt, then his black sweat pants "eew, green, that wont match!," he complains.  
  
"I don't care!," Treize says, finally leaving the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
I think this one's a little short. Gomen. I either have writers block, too lazy, or its my new 'friend' who's keeping me away from everything! Oh well, no one cares bout my life, but I should have the next chapter up soon. Oh yes, I guess this one didn't finish the story either -.-".  
  
The more reviews I get; the faster I update! 


	4. lastnight

Aw man... I just got yelled at by dad because me and a couple of my friends stole his skii- doos and went joy riding in the woods after dark. He told me NOT TO TAKE THEM WITHOUT AN ADULT. lol, my friend... he hit a tree with dad's skii-doo and cracked the track..... O.o dad doesn't know that yet! And he doesnt know about the other three times I've taken them either, lol.  
  
Anyways, that's wuts going on with me. As for the stories, I'm pretty sure this chapter will finish it off...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Babysitters; Chapter four  
  
Okay, so you know now; there may seem to be a scent of TreizeXQuate here.... but considering the age difference, that would be wrong. Very, VERY wrong. So no yaoi-ness there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Treize and Milliardo are sitting in the living room of the house. They're each wearing baggy, more disliked clothing for pyjamas and are wrapped in their own blankets and pillows.  
  
Treize flips through channels on the TV boredly, and turns it off when he finds nothing else to watch "let's call it a night, shall we?" he says stretching his arms and making his bed of blankets on the couch more comfortable.  
  
Milliardo, whom was kicked onto the floor with all his blankets agrees with a sleepy "uh huh...".  
  
"and when he looked out the window in the back yard. There... hanging from the apple tree was his dad's limp body.... swaying in the wind. His blank face staring at him, almost fearfully-- like it was telling him to run!" Duo was cut off in his story by Quatre's third cry for him to stop. "aw come on Q! It's just a story!".  
  
"but it's scary!" the young blonde squeaks.  
  
"are you crying?," Wufei chuckles cruelly.  
  
"no!" Quatre says, obviously crying.  
  
"guys, leave him alone..." Trowa says, starting to feel sorry for Quatre. He was usually the one to stick up for the boy.  
  
"Trowa and Quatre sittin in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Duo burst out in laughter.  
  
"nasty!" Heero and Wufei say at the same time.  
  
They all stop to hear the soft sobs of Quatre from under his covers.  
  
Trowa sleepily gets out of bed, "aw now look what you guys did!" he says walking over to Quatre.  
  
Before Trowa made it to his bedside, Quatre climbs out from his covers and runs out of the room with his pillow and his favorite A-B-C blankie.  
  
Trowa glares at his fellow soon-to-be-pilots.  
  
Sneaking down the stairs with the stealth of a cat, Quatre scans the dark room. He sees the babysitter with the long blonde hair shift uncomfortably on the floor. Then his gaze moves to the other boy whom is sound asleep on the couch. He walks the rest of the way downstairs and stands on front of the main babysitter on the couch. Not wanting to wake him, he climbs onto the couch and takes his spot curled up in his A-B-C blankie with his back to the larger boy's muscular chest.  
  
The sudden appearance of the small, warm object pressed against him wakes Treize. He looks down and sees a mess of blonde hair and recognizes it as Quatre. He thinks about this for a moment, if him sleeping with a little boy makes him gay or sick or anything like that. He decides not to think much of it and moves back a bit to give the boy some room, then goes to sleep himself.  
  
Treize is awaken to the sound of Milliardo's deep voice "isn't he a little YOUNG for you, Treize?," Milliardo chuckles, seeing the two curled up on the couch.  
  
Treize's eyes flicker open. He yawns and shifts his position again "no such thing...".  
  
Milliardo laughs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay, this is even shorter than the last chapter... oh well, I had to put something up so... I promise the next one will finish it off! No I'm serious! Chapter four is 100% guaranteed, positively, sure to finish the story... 


End file.
